mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Labbeth's Story (draft)
Hey guys! I'm basically writing this fanfic with no full plan and my own moshi cast. write now I'm just typing it up with my own oc Sally Whiskers. Enjoy as I write this along Chapter One It was a hot, orange-skied evening in Monstro City with temperatures at 32*C. The volcano was a bit more furious than usual with its lava pool more corrosive. Elder Furi, The eldest, wisest resident within the city was constantly wiping off his forehead as he tried to calibrate the crime rates though-out the past 3 months. He muttered in discomfort while comparing the scenerios between April and May, followed by May and June and finally June and July. Needless to say, crimes have been plummeting from 5-10 glump robberies a week, to less than one baby being deprived of its scummy bears. ‘Hmmmmmmmmm’ snarled The Supers’ should-have-retired employer as he glared at the suspecting data of which was not what usually went on with the City’s most fearful criminal agency, C.L.O.N.C. around… Usually, the soul-scarred baddie would be piffering the Mortimer Statue in Slime Scare, or Hovering their ScareForce One Airship over Oochie Poo Park so Fishlips could win the Annual Outdoor Posh Puppy Show Spectacular. Strangeglove would be sending his glump minions to capture street-bound moshlings whilst Sweet-Tooth ‘borrowed’ saliva-clad spider-lollies from three-year-old zommers. But the olde kitchen-cloth had not even a scoop from his ground-borne minions, of who were often playing Scartar Hero on afternoons but still able to pay attention to even the weepiest wails of an old Cyclops hexapus who had been tripped over a cane. Accompanied by a burn of slight frustration, Elders was sensing that something was not right. He then decided to check with his scientific and personal assistant, Ms. Tamara Tesla of whom was working on her doctorate in Monstro Sciences. ‘Tamara!’ he bellowed from the comfort of his giant Control Room chair. The intorelerable temperatures were too much for him to move. ‘Tamaraaaaa!’ he called once more. Just above him, a sweaty, attenea-drooping midgling was panting away as she fretted over the corrosive-looking weather predictions on her screen. She finally heard Elders’ calls from the lowerfloor with a reply of ‘give me a moment, Elder furi! I just need to finish my hypothesis on this unusual weather pattern!’ ‘Whatever! Just leave it for now and help me with something!’ the miserable pensioner demanded agitatedly. Tamara gave a fed-up huff before clumping her papers on the desk and walking down to shut up the old gooberry up assist him with any difficulties he’s having. ‘’What is it, Elder?’ she asked in a (painfully) calm tone to her well-asserting boss, who was staring at the screne with dry, blood-shot eyes and a fixed grinding of his gnashers. He then turned his angry, dehydrated peepers to Tamara, inhaling and exhaling aggressively only to finally response ‘’LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS! Can’t you see what’s happening here, woman?’’ Tamara got on her reading specs and examined the information provided on the scene. She squinted observably as she tried to reason with it in her head. She finally taken off the glasses explaining ‘’Well, from what I see, it appears crime rates have been dropping for the last three months.’’ ‘’EXACTLY!’’ yelled the shredding furi. ‘’We went from the daily grind of arresting Lavander’s little guttersnipes 5 times before lunch to being lucky to have squatted a glump before curfew! Do you know what this means!?’ ‘’It means that Monstro City is a safe, secure location of the Monstro Nation with a low crime rate?’’ Tamara questionably implied.Elder banged his fist onto his desk, causing a bit of coffee to spill on a sleeping White Fang. He then glared hard at Tamara shouting ‘’Of course not!! It means CLONC are trying to win this f- I mean may be planning something!’’ ‘’Elder Furi, are you feeling ok? You’ve been shouting and insulting everyone by a high amount latterly!’’ Tamara asked getting a bit fed up by his attitude. ‘’I’m fine, it’s CLONC that are being the glump-nuts here! What do we do now?’’ Tamara rolled her eyes before replying ‘’Well, how about we check for anymore clues to see if we can get a better eye of the picture; we can also send the Super Moshis out to investigate the City whilst also keeping an eye on things.’’ Elder groaned in pretty loathing before he stared at Tamara saying ‘’ You look track down any files on the web and send the Supers out. I’m going to take a nap.’’ And so he did as he was already snoring away. The Lady of the Petri-Dish was starting to lose her patience with Elders who was always telling her what to do these days as well as handing all the work to her. However, she chose to do it for the sake of the town, not for the old pillow-case who refused to even polish his own staff. So Tamara went over to the Super Moshi Quarters in the upper levels of the volcano, where it (despite being the coldest region of the HQ) was still burning up due to the summer burns. Within this lounge, two sweaty trainee poppets were snoring their heads off whilst a greasy second-in-command zommer was busy trying to fix the cheap air conditioner of which the big (and old, stinky) heese refused to replace with a finer one. in general, the place had its own mini heatwave, several superhero cadets were slumbering in great agony and a lack of fresh Mucuzade to rehydrate themselves. As Tamara was climbing the stairs to the recreation room (the lift was broken), she gave a big huff the miunte show took the final step ending up tribbling her legs whilst catching her breath. The goopendous geek finally gave a giant gasp as she got out her personal megaphone and ordered All Advancedly-trained Supers recruit to the launch pad for departure. Learner cadets stand for back-up in the HQ and the techno-watcha-madumbs follow me for non-field work. Tamara stole more air and placed her sweating body over sizzling easy chair, screeching in more discomfort. To add more, the Supers were muttering to themselves and each other instead of obeying their deputy commander/head technologist/resident geek/Supermoshi bootcamp instructor. The mutters soon turned into high-volume complains of But it's glumpin' boiling! What about that raise Elders refused? Where the heck is the wobblade!? Tamara rubbed her scorched, red-green patty buns as she calmly but worriedly explained Now listen. I know its hot and there are some things Elder may have shrugged off cough*ELDERSWHERETHEGLUMPSMYNEWLOOPYLABEQUIPMENT*cough but this is important. C.L.O.N.C. have been inactive and we fear they may be up to something. so please, PLEASE take your orders and moniter the city! But as firm as she was, the Super Moshis were started to yell, shout and bark in great repellion as they were sick as a barfmellow of Elder's heated anger and the command to do such heavy work on a day with a boiling point of 125643218*C. They started to throw things at Tamara such as pillow, empty croak cans and even a piano (of which the little green monster dodged) before they huffledly stomped out with no obeyence to their job. Chapter Two It was 8.30 pm by the time Tamara finished scanning the streets of Main street, examining the pipers of the Underground and watching the shippings visiting and leaving the docks of the port. All single-handedly, from the seat of her conspiracy theory. room for 11 and a half hours straight. forcefully-mothering midgling finally could confirm that there was no signs of rotten-egg rebellion what-so ever. At least on a small scale. The temperatures have somewhat simmered down. At least for the night. Category:Fan Fiction